


Four Robins That Nearly Make Batman Give Up On This Sidekick Business Once And For All

by pedestrian



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-04
Updated: 2009-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-04 03:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pedestrian/pseuds/pedestrian





	Four Robins That Nearly Make Batman Give Up On This Sidekick Business Once And For All

1.  
Impressive as it is that the boy managed to find him, Slade isn't interested in playing with children. "I don't work for gratitude, boy," he says.

The boy nods, solemn, and holds Slade's gaze with an intensity that might be disconcerting in a few years' time. He says, "Drake Medical has an interest in Gotham's stability, and Batman needs your help to stay effective." He grabs his backpack, unzips it, offers it to Slade--it's full of cash. "Until someone more suitable agrees."

"Huh. OK, kid," Slade says, taking the backpack. He ruffles the boy's hair. "You've got yourself a Robin."

 

2.  
Is training over yet? I've already been Robin for _months_ in relative time, so I'm totally ready. Really. You know I beat Blockbuster all by myself? He wasn't that tough. Anyway, it's not a big deal even if someone catches me, which they won't -- did I tell you I can vibrate through solid matter? If you'd had a proper sidekick application, I could've given you all my stats. But you're _Batman_, so I guess you know them already.

Wow, that looming thing's really scary. Does Robin get to learn that? No wonder everyone's afraid of --

Batman? Hey, Batman, where'd you go?

 

3.  
Dick:

Why is CK wearing your old uniform?

B

 

Don't you need a new... bird? He flies!

Yours,  
Dick

 

Dick:

I might.

I don't appreciate this joke.

B

 

It's not a joke. You're good for each other.

Yours,  
Dick

 

Dick:

I'd be more comfortable if it were anyone else. Did you suggest this?

B

 

It was his idea. Mostly.

Yours,  
Dick

 

Dick:

Mostly? Call him off.

B

 

That's up to you. I don't have the heart. He was really excited to be able to help you!

But if it bothers you that much, tell him. He probably won't cry.

Yours,  
Dick

 

4.  
"Hey, B, what's with all the armour? Slayer, y'know? Practically invulnerable? Not that I don't appreciate the tights and cape. Nice to leave something to the imagination.

"Don't repeat that to Nightwing. He's good as is.

"Look, I know you want to get out there. Feeling's mutual. We can skip the sparring, y'know? I've done this for years. I'm a pro. Saved the world, brought back souveniers.

"...heh, unless you're enjoying this 'get hot and sweaty with the new Robin' thing. I can work with that.

"Mm, yeah, hit me again. Harder, _Batman_."

"Robin."

"Yeah, B?"

"The city needs us."


End file.
